To Capture and Kill
by DarkShadow1
Summary: Completed!!Krendler and Starling have a 'nice' chat. Taking a mandatory leave, Starling will meet with someone she was supposed to capture. Will the FBI get the better of her? (I do not have spell check, so If there are any errors, Im sorry)
1. Default Chapter

She watched him carefully as if he was her prey, unknowing she was there, she sat in the darkness, just watching. He began to lift the post-it from the drawling, and she tugged out the cord to her headset, revealing Dr. Lecter's voice, strong, and loud in the small basement room. He jumped and looked frantically around the room. Flipping on the lights she caught him dead in the eyes.  
  
"Can I help you Mr. Krendler?"  
  
He looked at her, breath fast, face flushed knowing he had been caught somewhere he had no place in being.  
  
"Jesus Starling! What are you doing sitting here in the dark?"  
  
She gave him a provocative look and slithered, "Thinkin about Cannibalism."  
  
Frustrated by her eyes he growled, "People in Justice are thinking too, you know that? They're thinking, 'what's she doing about Lecter'?"  
  
She watched him come up to her desk, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Now Starling, things could be real easy, or they can be really hard. It's your decision. You do your job in finding Lecter, and I will do my job making this whole ordeal go away. Who knows, maybe we could salvage this 'career' of yours."  
  
Clarice got up and looked at him, "What's with you Paul? I told you to go home to your wife, was that wrong?"  
  
He laughed lightly, "Don't flatter yourself Starling. There's plenty of cornpone country cunt in this town. But I wouldn't mind having a go with you now if you'd like?"  
  
She knocked his hand off her shoulder, and gave him an icy stare, "In the gym anytime, no pads."  
  
Walking toward the door Krendler called out to her, "Starling?"  
  
She turned her head but not her body, "Yes Mr. Krendler?"  
  
"I'd suggest you look for a good place to vacation."  
  
She looked at him tossing over what he was saying, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I'm smelling a mandatory three week leave coming your way."  
  
"What reason would that be coming at me, since I'm the key to getting Dr. Lecter back in custody?"  
  
"Just say intuition Starling. Take it as a friend who's helping you out. The FBI hates you Starling, and they will do anything that needs to be done to clear their name from the dirt. If that means turning you in, they won't care. No one would miss you Starling, you need to get that through your head, and begin watching your step."  
  
She gave him a kind smile and walked out of the office, closing the door behind her. 


	2. Thoughts of a madman

Chapter Two  
  
Clarice looked into travle guides, and special vacations. A special cruse was going to Rome.  
  
'It would be nice to take a cruise...see Rome...Fuck Krendler, I won't let this mandatory leave get to me, I'll make the best of it.'  
  
Feeling a sense of pride for beating out Krendler's shit, she booked the ticket. It was late, and she had to be ready for the next hellish day at the FBI.  
  
*The next day*  
  
She looked through her Lecter files, coming across his photo...again. It seemed like everytime she shuffled through these files, she would always come across this one photo. The one that haunted her dreams, and begged her to look at it. She would have loved to see him in person, though she couldn't understand why. It was something that boggled her mind everytime the thought came into her head.  
  
Sitting in her dark basement she let herself get back to work......  
  
*Hannibal Point of View*  
  
To see her sitting there...hunched over papers, looking at my photo, and still struggling to keep going, makes me wonder. Wonder where that passion comes from. Where the devotion goes when it gets nothing in return. Why she tries to damn hard for people who wouldn't remember her if she were to never come back.  
  
It also makes me wonder...if I could get the passion and power she has inside her directed at me.  
  
Sitting next to her while she sleeps, unknowing of my presence, I think. I think of what could be if I had her by my side, what could become of me if I only tried. Tried to get her to be with me.  
  
Sounding like a love sick teenager, is not what I intend to do, but I sit here, knowing that I sound like one. Looking upon someone else in my position, I would say the same thing. "Crazy." Insane stalker, who has nothing else on his mind but her. The sight of her does give me nourishment, just as when she speaks my name in her sleep gives me fulfilment. It gives me completion. Purpose. A reason to change myself to be with her.  
  
It sounds insane, even to myself. That I would change myself for one person.  
  
I've felt this way ever since my escape from Tenesee. I loved her. I couldn't describe it, tried to hide it, tried to convince myself it was nothing but a sick obsession with someone who interested me. It was much more. How could that be? I'm supposed to be a Monster. More of an misunderstood individual, but in society's eyes, I am a Monster. Im my Clarices' eyes, I am a Monster...Or at least that's how she needs to see me. I don't suspect she really feels that way...but when you work for the FBI you can't run around spouting the idea that a cannibal is a "nice guy". They hate her enough as it is.  
  
I look over her as she reads the travle guide...and when she chooses her destination, so do I. I will be on that cruise, watching her, waiting, and in time...showing to her that I am with her. Leaving her with me, with no where to run, and no FBI to fall back on. Raw emotion. That's what I'm counting on.  
  
'Soon my dear Clarice, I shall show you..." 


	3. The Man in the Distance

Chapter Three:  
  
Clarice looked through her room, having all her bags packed. She double checked everything, and made sure nothing was missing.  
  
The FBI had given her the mandatory leave just as Krendler said they would, and she embraced it. Why would she mind? She has a wonderful trip to look forward to, and a break from the FBI.  
  
She laughed to herself, 'We're worried for your safety Starling. You've been looking over the Lecter files too long, you need a break from the stresses. We're only looking out for your health.' The anger and laughted let themselves out at the same time. She was angry with the FBI for pinning on her a lame excuse about health, and laughing at them for their stupidity. She was already completley affected by the good Dr. Giving her a leave would only make it worse.  
  
She sighed to herself, and looked over her things. She got into bed and waited. She would leave first thing in the morning.  
  
*The Next Morning*  
  
I look at her as she walks into the counter to board the cruise liner. I run my hand over my new goatee, and smile to myself. Passport and ticket in hand, I walk up behind her. I take a large breath of her scent, filling me to the core. Unaware that I'm there behind her, she thanks the woman behind the counter, and boards the ship. I give my ticket, and do the same. Ten steps behind her all the way.  
  
I made sure that my room would directly connect with hers. Saves me time, this way so I dont need to track her down on the ship to expose my presence. Watching her shut and hearing her lock the door, I smile.  
  
"Thats my girl."  
  
She takes a shower...I can hear her crying through the wall. I'm tempted to go to her now, to expose her while she is so vulnerable, but I wait. I wait for the oppurtunity for her to be ready. She is waiting for me. I know she is. She's waiting for me to pop out from a corner, and do terrible, unimaginable things to her. Smiling to myself once more, I think of the possibilitys that can occur on this cruise. I smile in anticipation to feel her skin once more...  
  
Clarice walks to the Bar of the Cruise, passing the pool deck outside. Sitting alone, she orders herself a drink. Obviously deep in thought, someone sits next to her. She looks over to the man with the goatee, and looks away, unwilling to let herself examin his face. His cologn slides through the air, and fills her nose. Senses exploding from the sweet auroma. She takes in another large breath, and sighs.  
  
Her mind once again gets lost in the thought of Dr. Lecter. The scent of the man beside her reminded her of him. She curiously looked at the mans head, for he was not facing her anymore, but facing the other side of the bar. She looked over his clothes, and shoes. Ignoring the ideas running through her head as they have done with millions of other strangers, she got up with her drink, and went back to her room.  
  
"Get ahold of yourself Clarice." The same voice floated in her head over and over again. She would not ruin this trip thinking of him. She would not think of how he looked, or smelled or....Damnit! She stopped...she went to her suit case and got out a bathingsuit.  
  
'Maybe a swim will do me some good.'  
  
I watch her from a distance, the only one in the pool. My God she looks incredible. Her beauty rises from her, filling the air I breathe. I take a glance at her body as she rises ready to dive in once more...dripping from head to toe...she's magnificant. The way she looks ceases to amaze me everyday. I find myself looking at her, and wishing that it would not be from so far. If I could only see her eyes one more time...to stare into them, and get lost like I had before. I retreated from my position, and went back to my room. I will see her tonight. I shall be waiting for her when she gets back.  
  
Clarice rises from the pool and watches as the stranger walks the deck and goes back inside to the rooms. She shruggs it off, and goes in for another dive. Taking a few laps, and getting out once more. She looked up to the sky, and heard that voice again...."Some of our stars are the same...."  
  
'Indeed'  
  
She got her towel, and walked slowly back to her room. There would be no more thinking of him tonight.  
  
I'm waiting here now...taking in her scent. Sitting in the dark, I wait.  
  
  
  
The door opens, and Dr. Lecter rises from her bed, and stands in the darkness near her bed. Starling, unaware that anyone had gotten in her room, and neglecting to notice the door that connected her room to the one next to her was unlocked, walked in. Turning on the light, she looked up, catching his eyes.  
  
She dropped all her things out of her hands, and slammed the door shut. She stood there, dumbfounded by his presence...unable to speak a word. Their eyes locked, and she began to tremble. Dripping wet still, skin tight, she could only stare.  
  
"Goodevening Clarice. I did not mean to startle you, I assure you, my intentions were just the opposite. Though I knew you would react in the manner you are at the moment, I came anyway."  
  
She blinked for the first time since she saw him and spoke softly, "Dr...what...how did you know I was here?"  
  
He winked, "really Clarice, did you think you could get rid of me?"  
  
She thought about it for a moment..."I didn't want to Dr."  
  
This caught him off guard. He stood there, hesitating for a moment.  
  
"Well my dear, you would do anything to take my freedom from me. So I suppose you did not want to get rid of me, in fear you would never catch me."  
  
She walked closer to him now, regaining her confidence. "You know Dr. there have been many things I've wanted to say to you over the years."  
  
He gave her a look to continue.  
  
She sat down on the bed, unaware that she was only in a bathingsuit, and continued, "I've always wondered, why you didn't come after me Dr."  
  
"I gave you my word I would not," he winked, "am I the type to go back on my word Clarice?"  
  
"I did not mean to kill me Dr."  
  
She stood up, and unconciously, pressed herself against him, pressing him to the wall, catching him off guard.  
  
"You want me Dr. I know there is a better way to say it, but I don't care."  
  
He looked into her eyes, and saw the lust that lied there, he was unsure of how to move next. Her body pressed firmly against his, did not help his thinking, and the fact that she was running her hands over his chest didn't either.  
  
Clarice Starling was trying to seduce him.  
  
I looked at my darling little Starling running her hands over my body, and shivered. I wondered why I had not seen it before in her. How she could want me so badly, and not know it. The attraction to her was always there, that was not a doubt, but was she in such shock, that it made her unaware of her actions? This is what I worry.  
  
"I see the hesitation in your eyes Dr. Lecter. I can tell you are thinking to yourself 'is she sane?' I can assure you, I am quite sane. I've been waiting for this meeting for seven long years Dr. You cant expect me to sit here and pretend I didn't think of you at all."  
  
He looked down at her, viewing himself from a distance. She had taken his agressivness, and he had taken her submissivness. It was amazing that she could change him in this way.  
  
He looked at her, and his hand instinctuivly reached for her face, and pulled her to him for a kiss. 


	4. A night of Passion

Chapter Four:  
  
I feel her lips reach hungrily for mine. I feel my body tense. I feel my emotions explode, and I feel her. The only thing in this world that matters anymore. Her.  
  
Pressed against the wall, Clarice ran her hands over him. Running her tongue over his, feeling his lips pressed on hers, she moaned in delight. Unable to contain herself, she looked him in the eyes, breaking the kiss, and walked over to the bed.  
  
"Dr. we can either stay pressed up against that wall, or we can sit here, comfortable. You wouldn't expect me to be as rude as to let us stand, our first encounted in seven years, and be uncomfortable?"  
  
He smiled at her, pleased by her remark, and walked to the bed where she sat. He felt her hands reach for his face, and he was pulled into another delightful kiss. Her hands wandered to his shirt, and she carefully unbottoned and freed him. Looking over his chest, she kissed his neck, and lied him down on the bed. Kissing down his chest, and biting him along the way, her hands moved over where her mouth had left.  
  
Moving back to his mouth, she sat on him, legs strattled on either side of him, and removed the top to her suit.  
  
I am sure she heard me stop breathing, and felt me shudder. I drink in her beauty now, and rest beneath her, only praying she will go on.  
  
Kissing his mouth again, she nibbled on his lip. She got off of him and freed him from his pants next. Removing her own bottoms, she looked at him, almost seeking approval.  
  
I sense this, and stand. Pressing myself against her, flesh and flesh touching, I whisper to her, "My dear, you are the single most beautfil creature on this planet."  
  
I calmed her senses.  
  
Roughly she puses him to the bed, and practically jumps onto him. Kissing his neck, and kissing his lips, he rolls her over, and looks deeply into her eyes. She closes them as his fingers dissapeare into her, and runs along her silk. His fingers come out, and her eyes remain closed.  
  
"Look at me."  
  
She does not respond.  
  
"Look at me Clarice."  
  
She openes her eyes, and he thrusts himself into her. She screams in delight, as her nails grip onto his back. Thrusting into her harder and harder, she screamed out her ectasy. Dropplets of sweat gathered on Dr. Lecter's face. He heard Clarice scream out, her body shaking, and her face resting.  
  
Seconds later, two more thrusts later, Dr. Lecter let go of his own orgasm, and rested ontop of his Clarice.  
  
Gathering her in his arms, they rested...falling asleep together in sweaty sheets, and a room full of the scent of love. 


	5. Must we say goodbye?

Chapter Five:  
  
*I've forgotten my disclamers. Sorry. I don't own any of them, all that bull goes here. I wish I owned them, but i do not, Im borrowing them, for the purposes of my own amusment.  
  
This Chapter and all those before it are dedicated to the one and only person who can make me feel as safe as Clarice feels in this Chapter. I love you.*  
  
I look at her, wrapped in my arms, sleeping soundly. The cruise liner travles its course, unaware that anything had happened, unaware of how she's changed me. Or how I've changed her life--forever. In one night, she's changed my whole way of living. I suppose, however, that she has done this before this night, for I have never felt this way in my entire life.  
  
How is it, that one person can change me forever? How can I be seen for anything else than a monster by the one who knows me best? She's studied my case files, she's studied me, and yet, she sleeps, wrapped in my arms, unafraid...She stirrs now, and I watch her face closely. She is not crying in her sleep like she has done many times before...  
  
Those who have seen my profile, or even those who have merely read articles of me, are scared by the mere name that crosses those headlines. Yet...she sleeps...I see her, my darling little Starling as I have always seen her...but now...the light that shines around her glows brighter than is has before.  
  
Is it possible...?  
  
I love her?  
  
A man like me is not supposed to love...at least this is how society sees it. This is how I see it. Until now. I've made love before, but never like this. Never with emotion..and I am surely not the type to stick around in the morning, when all is done. Yet with her, I can not leave. I can not even blink, in fear I will miss any little look, or even any little sound that comes from her. I can not move in fear I will awaken her slumber, and displease her in anyway. I do love her.  
  
A man like me is not supposed to love.  
  
Clarice Starling stirrs in the bed, while Hannibal looks down on her face, as he has done for hours, and awakens. Her eyes open, and she lookes up, deeply within his eyes. A sense of calm floats over the room, hovering, sticking to every wall. Words are exchanged, yet, we are not meant to hear them...A kiss is passed between the two lovers...and nothing else matters. Only these two lovers, alone in her room, smiling simply at each other and the bond that was just made.  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
Krendler sits in his office, drinking coffee, and looks over the travel records. He looks over where Clarice Starling has gone, and looks over the passangers who are with her on her journey. A name pops out to him...Dr. Fell. The mans passport photo is then seen on the screen, and Krendler drops his coffee. He smirks...  
  
"Well Dr. Lecter, or should I say, Dr. Fell...I knew you couldn't leave her alone."  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
The trip in Rome lasted only a little while before it was time to go back to the United States. I look at my darling Clarice, as she thinks of what to do next...  
  
"I won't leave you Hannibal. It's not an option. I will go with you-- Anywhere. I swear it. Tell me where, and I will go."  
  
She is close to tears...I've told her that she needs to go back to the United States alone, and that I will send for her when I'm ready. She does not believe I ever will send for her. I wish I could make her see....  
  
"Clarice, "I take her face in my hands. The candle light reflecting off her eyes, "we need to think about this my darling. By now I'm sure they already know that I was on that cruise with you...they must be expecting me to come back with you. My darling, I will send for you. I swear it. You need to go back, alone...get your things, and leave when I send for you."  
  
Tears spring into her eyes, as I kiss her lightly.  
  
"And I will send for you."  
  
After thinking for a moment she smiles at me, telling me all she needs to with her eyes.  
  
I walk her to the gate where she gets on to go back to the United States. I kiss her lightly, and watch as she lightly cries, like I had expected her to do. I look into her eyes and from afar, I smile. She sees me, and walks onto the plaine.  
  
Clarice sat through the plane ride, tired, and alone. The plane finally lands, and she gets up. Walking off of the plane, she is greeted by the FBI and SWAT teams...she lookes around, confused, and they grab her by the arm.  
  
Krendler comes up to her and looks her in the eyes, "Where is he Clarice?"  
  
She pretends to be confused, "Who Mr. Krendler?"  
  
His argression increases as he drags her from the airport out into the streets. He takes her to his car, where they ride in silence back to his office.  
  
She sits now, in a Cold office, alone, waiting for him to return.  
  
The door creeks open and Krendler walkes in.  
  
"Clarice, I'm going to lay this down for you."  
  
She looks into his eyes, distaste gathering and becoming apparent.  
  
"I checked over who was on that little cruise of yours. Guess who was there Starling. Dr. Lecter. No doubt you know he was there..."  
  
"Mr. Krendler, with all due respect, if I had known he was there, don't you think he would be in custody right now?"  
  
He bent over, so he was mere inches from his face, "You are too close to him...mentally Starling. I know that if you saw him and were away from the FBI you wouldn't have told any of us. I'm sure you saw him there Starling, and I'm sure you let him go. Only because you hold such...emotion for him."  
  
"Krendler, I have shown nothing but loyalty to the FBI. I have given you everything he has ever sent to me, and have given you every little piece of information I have on him. I wouldn't let him get away from me if I had seen him."  
  
He looked at her, and for a moment, showed willingness to believe her...he turned around and walked out the door.  
  
The newspaper headlines show it all...my Clarice has been captured by the FBI...they want to know where I am. I know they will not rest until I have come to justice...I can not leave her there....  
  
Clarice sleeps in her home, the FBI waits outside, waiting for anything to happen. For him to come, or for her to leave. Her phones have been tapped, and her house videocamered. She has no hope to tell him not to come, for she knows he will. She has no hope to ever see him again...but she knows she will....even if it means in chains. She knows he will come.  
  
Hannibal walkes cautiously up to Clarice's home. Fully aware of the people who are waiting for him. He waits for them to rest, to let their guard down, and to be unprepared for him to stike. Like an ally cat, he walkes to the car...which is parked in the ally near her apartment, and knocks on the window. The window rolls down, and Hannibal asks for a word with the gentlemen inside. Dressed as a Police officer, they get out willing to explain why they are there. As the men approach him, each one meets with a knife in their stomach. No sound or screaming came from them, for their vocal coards had been slashed seconds after. Traces of blood left on the car, Hannibal walks on.  
  
Quietly entering her house, he wakes her. Her eyes widen as he pickes her up out of bed, and askes her to get dressed. Seconds later, they are fleeying the building.  
  
Waiting outside, is a Cab ready to take them to the airport. They get inside, and he hands her, her passport with a new name. Reaching the airport, they get out and walk to the door.  
  
Getting on the plane together, hands entwined, and smiles radiating on their faces, they sit.  
  
The plane took off and their fight to freedom was won...  
  
Paul Krendler gets news that the Agents waiting infront of Starling's house have been killed. He jumps up and rushes to the Airport. Getting there, he knew he was too late. Running around the Terminals, looking for familiar faces, he found nothing. Waiting for an answer to come to him...he stood.  
  
"I hope you're happy Clarice..."  
  
*Four Years later*  
  
The FBI had never stopped looking for Hannibal and his Clarice...but they knew they would never ever find them as long as they were alive.  
  
Clarice looked into her new face, and smiled at Hannibal.  
  
"Well Mr. Adler, where to now?"  
  
Taking her hand he smiled, "Anywhere we wish Mrs. Adler...the stars belong to us now...and no one can ever take that from us."  
  
  
  
*End Note*  
  
Look at me! I didn't kill them! The ending that was origionally here was much better I think...but I decided that since I do not like having my stories be so predictable, I wanted them to live...So, enjoy! I didn't make you cry! Be happy because the last ending was tragick....and well...It would have made a lot of you write hate mail to me telling me that I need to write an alternate or I would face certain death! If anyone wishes to see the origional ending, tell me, and I will be glad to post it. Ta Ta- J* 


End file.
